


Heroes and Villains: Of Escapes and Abilities

by irishlullaby13



Series: Heroes and Villains [15]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Captain and the Siren, Captain centric, Gen, Heroes and Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: After he and the Siren dealt with Pandora, The Captain finds himself in an underground bunker which he needs to escape





	Heroes and Villains: Of Escapes and Abilities

_1759_ \--

He hadn’t uttered his first words until almost 5 year olds. This worked out very well with his father’s ideology that children should be seen not heard. His mother had always taken a moment every day, sometimes two or three times a day, to kiss his forehead and call him her precious changeling or her sweet faery child and told him not to worry, that she loved him.

For his first five years Ichabod Crane had watched the ongoings of the world around him and absorbed knowledge of things. He loved to read. Even before he had uttered his first structured words he had a vast understanding of the world around him. Or a vast knowledge of what he could absorb through his books at any rate.

Sometimes his brain would connect dots and find strings to connect things that most of the adults around him couldn’t. When the time came for him to speak, he had read and heard enough about complex mathematics that he had stood upon a chair in his father’s study and plopped in numbers to an equation several scholars were arguing about.

_“Papa… will this work?” he had asked, effectively silencing the arguing men who had been told their colleagues son couldn’t speak. They studied him for a moment and then his solution, much to their amazement, it worked._

Therein lay the problem. Once Ichabod started talking, one was hard pressed to get him to shut up. His father was displeased with his sometimes excessive chattering about the stars and science and history. Father had wished him to simply return to being a “dumb mute”. Mother loved to listen to him and she often would for hours. Sometimes Ichabod would look up and she would have drifted to sleep with a smile on her lips.

She still kissed his forehead and called him her sweet faery child. She also said she would never tire of hearing his voice, having gone so long without it and encouraged him to learn different languages so people around the world could hear what he had to say.

So it was no surprise that, when Ichabod had no other audience, he would talk to anything that would take interest in what he had to say. His mother had chuckled when she came outside and found him talking at great length to three small bunnies about Cleopatra. 

The cook had been amused when he said the hens didn't want to be turned into dinner and ask that he please return their eggs.

His father had been annoyed when, while hunting, Ichabod had walked right up to a stag and struck up a conversation then informed his father that the stag had no desire to be killed and eaten--and that the stag felt it quite rude that his father wanted to do precisely that when he had done nothing to deserve it.

When his father regaled Mother with the tale, that was when Mother started looking at Ichabod differently. One day Mother brought a pup to him. She gave Ichabod small commands to give the pup. Though untrained, the pup had followed Ichabod’s every command--and Ichabod had shared how happy it made the pup. The pup even went through with the secret order to piddle in his father’s house slippers.

They had thought it a funny prank.

It had been jolly good fun until, after the boy had gone abed, father came home and discovered the pup’s transgression. Ichabod had a nightmare that night of being chased through the garden then snatched up by the back of his neck. 

Ichabod had awoke screaming because of a sharp twinge in his neck. 

The next morning, none the wiser, Ichabod believed Mother when she said the pup had run away during the night and went to live with the wolves in the forest. Which, according to the wolves, they had seen no small yellow pup.

From there on, Mother made certain to tell him not to converse with animals. So, Ichabod had not done so until many years later.

It wasn't until he had been on a scouting mission and he and his partner had come upon a fox that walked right up to Ichabod. His partner, from a local native community, had watched in wonder as the fox tugged at Ichabod’s trouser leg then led the way to an encampment of Regulars.

That was the only person that had learned of his ability to communicate with animals since his mother. And it remained a confidence for quite some time.

  
#  


_Present_ \--

Ichabod groaned loudly as a large, meaty fist connected with his jaw. The large German shepherd behind the assailant barked and growled fiercely. But it took merely one glance from Ichabod for her to return to a silent, seated position. She remained concerned but acted at ease.

Sure her trainer thought she was snarling aggressively at Ichabod. As did the other k9 baring man in the room with his own dog. Neither noticed that their dogs had calmed _before_ they gave the order to do so. They never realized their K-9’s were wanting to attack the assailant, not the one being beaten.

Nor had they noticed the slight shake of the head Ichabod had given ‘Kokomo’ to get her to stand down.

A voice came over a speaker. “We've discovered the identity of the Siren, Mister Crane,” the voice said coolly. “So, unless you wish for us to do to her as we've done to you, tell us what you know about her.”

Kokomo whimpered softly and gave a small, soft bark. Ichabod smirked. They didn't have anything. Their plan had been to beat on him a little while and claim they had information. They were trying to manipulate him into spilling information he didn't have.

“Her name is Abigail Adams, she's a history professor specializing in the American Revolution at the College of William and Mary in Williamsb--”

Another punch to his face, this time Ichabod both heard and felt bone crack.

“Lies, Mister Crane…”

Ichabod grimaced as he felt bone shift back into place. “At this rate, you're better off shooting me in the face again,” Ichabod huffed. “Because I know nothing. She guards her identity very well.”

“I think we'll enjoy finding out if she's as invulnerable as you are,” his assailant leered. “Plus there are more fun things we can do to get information from her.”

He gave his assailant a withering look. Ichabod sighed heavily. “Oh, now that was uncalled for. I've seen her take down lads bigger than you. You wouldn't survive in a room with her for five minutes.”

“Just stand guard boys,” the speaker voice said. “I have to take an important call.”

Ichabod watched as his assailant moved to stand next to Kokomo. Her ears flicked as Ichabod started to softly hum under his breath. Ichabod glanced toward the other man's K-9. She was a stocky, red nose pit bull named Gigi. Her clipped ears pricked with interest.

“So how are things this evening, ladies? I trust you slept well?” Ichabod asked.

“I'll show you ladi--” the other man grumbled, pulling out his sidearm.

“I was speaking to Madam’s Kokomo and Gigi,” Ichabod huffed, indicating the K9s. “If I wished to insult you, rest assured I would not privilege you by comparing you to a woman. Besides, we’ve already established that shooting me in the head is an inconvenience at best.”

That part was a recent development. Ichabod was not entirely certain when he had become invulnerable to death. Sure, when he first awoke, it was because he was literally bound to the Horseman of Death. But that bond had been broken. Had it somehow been reconnected? If so, when? When he thought about it, all he could hear was the Siren softly whispering, _Don’t be dead_.

“Their names are Killer and Wesson,” the assailant said. 

Ichabod shook his head. “They do not care for those names so I am referring to them by their preferred names.”

The room fell silent again after the assailant muttered something about ‘liberal snowflakes’. Ichabod let his fingers drift over the sleeve of his shirt and he carefully removed an item lodged in the seam of the cuff.

As he concentrated on what he was doing, he began to softly sing. “You wired me awake and hit me with a hand of broken nails…”

“What the Hell do you think you're doing?”

“Singing… The Siren always does it to help her focus. I’m giving it a go,” Ichabod clipped then continued. “You tied my lead and pulled my chain… to watch my blood begin to boil…”

“You're so fucking weird…” He leered evilly. “I’m going to enjoy finding out if I can make her squeal like you can…”

Ichabod gathered the handcuffs behind his back as the lock clicked. He glared at his assailant. It was one thing to acknowledge that they knew about himself and the Siren’s relationship. It was another thing to insinuate they were privy to what they did behind closed doors. Sucking in a breath and beating down the angry beast, Ichabod resumed his task.

“But I'm gonna break… I'm gonna break my… I'm gonna break my rusty cage and run…” He smiled pleasantly at his guards. “Now, if you do not mind… I need to warn the Siren that you lot are not to be trusted.”

“Oh, and how do you plan to do that when you're in a secured bunker…?” his assailant scoffed.

“It is but child’s play for the Siren,” Ichabod commented then let the cuffs fall to the floor noisily. Both men drew their arms as he stood and smoothed out his coat and adjusted its collar. “Just understand, they do this because I convinced them to, don't hold it against them.” He received confused expressions from both men. “Gigi, Kokomo…”

Without any further preamble the K-9’s grabbed their masters by their arms and dragged them to the ground like it was something they had been longing to do for some time. And, having been submitted to the men’s care for the past week, Ichabod couldn’t blame the ladies for disliking them.

Not to mention Gigi said her handler would sometimes indulge in spirits and be mean to her.

Ichabod delicately stepped over each of the struggling men and plucked up the weapons they had just dropped. He tucked them into his coat pockets and gave a small whistle. 

Gigi trotted over with a lanyard bearing a white, blood splattered card. Ichabod took it from her and rubbed her behind the ears. She wagged her stumped tail eagerly. “I think Granny would very much enjoy having your company Miss Gigi,” he murmured. He looked around for someplace to _scan_ the card, as he had seen done on television.

Kokomo hopped up and placed her paws on the wall and nudged a small compartment with her nose. “Thank you Miss Kokomo,” Ichabod said, plucking keys from both of the guard’s belt loops. He slid the compartment open and scanned the card. “Where are the others?”

The two K-9’s rushed out of the interrogation room and to a door near the end of the corridor. While cautiously following behind them, Ichabod continued with his song.

_I'm gonna break. I'm gonna break my… gonna break my rusty cage… and run._

Ichabod knelt down before the door labelled “kennel.” The door popped open with ease, with very little work from the lock pick he'd had concealed in his shirt sleeve. He heard the excited barks of the various caged pups and dogs. “Shhh…” he said softly and the excited noises died down. “Well, hello Warden…”

Warden looked up from his perch on the counter and blinked his bright green eyes at Ichabod. Warden kept the pups in line when they weren’t training. He stood and stretched his robust feline body and yawned with disinterest.

He hopped down from his perch and wobbled out the door to give himself a head start in his escape.

This plan had been in place for over a week. Ichabod had carefully calculated everything using his connection with the animals inside the facility. From the dogs, Warden, and even the mice, he learned the best and quickest route to get out. The only unplanned thing was rescuing the new training pups, but Kokomo had been insistent. 

And by time Ichabod was done with this place, rescuing said pups was the best thing to do.

Ichabod walked over to a panel of little metal switches. The number over each switch correlated with the numbers on the cages.

_Too cold start a fire. I'm burning diesel, burning dinosaur bones_... He flipped the switches and heard the click of the magnetic locks. The older pups pushed their cage doors open while Gigi nosed open the doors for the younger ones.

The pups sat obediently in front of Ichabod as he stood there with his hands behind his back. “Now, children, please understand it is of utmost importance that we not only leave this place quickly but safely. Please follow behind myself and Misses Kokomo and Gigi. It may get loud and scary but please remain together at all times. If you get lost please call out for help. Because I wish for all of us to make it out alive.”

He pulled one of the pistols from his pocket. Miss Carol had been kind enough to teach him how to use a modern gun. While it couldn’t compare to his trusty flintlock, it was all he had at the moment. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the fat cat that had preceded them. He saw a confused guard watch Warden wobbling past with an amused, “Where you off to, Warden? Got a hot date?”

Ichabod nodded toward the door and as a unit, himself, the dames, and pups made their way out of the kennels and down the corridors. It occurred to him that he must look a sight, making an escape from a secure government facility, trailed by several puppies. He would certainly be teased relentlessly by the Siren if she knew.

It wasn’t long before they came upon the guard that had been speaking to Warden. The lad was young and his hands trembled when he pulled out his gun. Ichabod raised his own. “I mean you no harm,” Ichabod said gently. Ichabod recalled seeing the lad several times before, he was rather passive in nature. “Let us pass without conflict and you shall be spared.”

The lad swallowed hard then lowered his gun. “You need to hurry before they know you’ve broken out.”

“I have some associates arranging a malfunction in the primary and secondary servers. It would prove wise for you to be on an outside patrol at that time,” Ichabod said with a gracious bow of his head.

With that, they dashed through the corridors and came upon Warden at an elevator. “Do we need to travel up or down?” Ichabod asked, looking down at Gigi. Gigi bound forward and hit the button to go up. When the doors slid open, Ichabod held the door and made sure all the escapees were safely inside before stepping in himself. 

He slid the ID badge and pushed the button he hoped would get him to the exit floor. At least, it was the one Kokomo’s former partner would always hit when on the way out for the exterior patrols. 

As the elevator began its journey, Ichabod clasped his hands behind his back. “I’ll take the river down to still water…” he sang softly. “And ride a pack of dogs…” Kokomo gave a soft _boof_. “It’s just a song, Kokomo. I’m not really… I was hoping perhaps there would be some form of vehicle outside which we could commandeer and take home.” _oof_ He looked down at her when an image fluttered to the forefront of his mind. “I believe it is called a _van_. I’m afraid I am not entirely wise to the different names for various vehicles… perhaps in due time.”

A couple of the younger pups barked excitedly. Ichabod turned toward them and smiled. “Yes. A ride.”

They disembarked from the elevator and just as Ichabod scanned the card in his hand the lights dimmed and red lights began to flash. He searched for a connection deep inside of the facility and found it in the form of two grey squirrels that were busying themselves in the wiring.

The door in front of Ichabod slid open and he heard a latch to signify it was locked into place. A soft mechanical voice instructed all employees to evacuate the building.

“Come along, everyone just act naturally…” Ichabod commented. They all moved out of the door and into the green space of the facility. Before Ichabod could move too far, a hand pressed a key into his own.

He looked back to see the nervous lad from earlier. “There's a transit in the shop. They haven't put in the new GPS yet.” His eyes dropped to the pups. “Stay safe. All of you.”

Ichabod bowed his head respectfully and glanced at his badge. “We shall Sgt. Finch. You make certain to remain unharmed as well.” The ground tremored. “Which if you wish to remain unharmed, I would take leave of this area immediately.” 

Sgt Finch shoved a large envelope into Ichabod’s hands. “This is what they know about her. I just ran an information wipe on both of you in the databanks.”

For a moment, Ichabod felt his heart stagger. “Thank you. Now run whilst there is yet time to do so.”

“Captain Crane…” Sgt. Finch called as Ichabod moved away. Ichabod stopped and turned. The young man sucked in a breath then gave him a salute. “It was an honour to assist you, sir.”

Ichabod simply bowed his head again and took leave. They made their way to the shop and sitting outside was a black transit van with a small brush guard on the front. On the inside of the window was a simple bit of paper that read: GPS needs replaced, does not work.

Ichabod turned the keys over in his hand and studied the fob. He had seen Miss Carol’s enough times and been mocked by Rutledge for not knowing how one worked, that he was familiar with how it worked. Push a button and the doors unlock.

He pushed the button that resembled an open padlock. The lights on the van flashed and he heard the click of the locks opening. He opened the sliding door on the side and bowed elegantly, his hand sweeping toward the seating.

“Everyone in, please,” he said gently.

The pups instantly bound for the opening. The older ones leapt in easily but the smaller ones required assistance, which Ichabod gladly provided. Kokomo and Gigi instantly followed, then Warden, who made his way to the front passenger seat and made himself comfortable.

Ichabod slid the door closed and looked back toward the building just in time to see it explode. He slid into the driver’s seat and rubbed Kokomo between her ears. “Let’s go home shall we?” He glanced back at the pups. “I know some young misses that will be happy to home you lot.”

After a chorus of happy barks and a disgruntled growl from Warden when Gigi licked him, Ichabod carefully navigated the _transit_ out of the currently unguarded gates.

  
#  


In the early hours of the morning, Ichabod stared up at the sunlight beginning to filter through the trees. Kokomo was curled up at his head, providing him a natural pillow. Gigi was curled up to his right side, tucked under his arm. On his left the pups. Between his knees was Warden.

They had abandoned the transit and were taking a footpath toward Sleepy Hollow, settling in when the pups started getting sleepy.

He had spent a better part of the night stretching the proverbial muscles he had not really made use of since being a child. It was easy enough to commune with domestic animals. But to convene with the wild things…

That was a challenge. But there was one way to make certain they would be open to communicating with him.

_Arthur… It's dangerous…_

Ichabod sat up when he heard rustling. He rubbed his eyes and blinked as a an almost spectral, cloaked figure ducked around a tree. Warden grumbled and moved to join the puppy puddle as Ichabod climbed to his feet.

“Keep them here,” he whispered to Warden.

He walked in the direction the figure had went. Just as he rounded a tree, he caught the glimpse of emerald green material floating on the breeze.

Part of him wondered if he was hallucinating. According to his mobile device, he was still some miles from Sleepy Hollow or any town for that matter. There was no reason for anyone to--

The figure paused and turned toward him, removing the hood. His heart leapt. “Siren!” he called out, running toward her as quickly as his feet allowed.

When he was close, he lunged for her tiny form, only to have it erupt in a flurry of dragonflies. She reappeared several paces ahead. 

“This way, Arthur,” she whispered, then beckoned him to follow.

Arthur?

Ichabod looked back toward the sleeping animals then resumed following her. “Who are you?” he asked quietly. “You look like my Siren but you're not her…”

“I am Morrigan of the Fae,” she replied softly but stern. “Or have you forgotten me so easily, Arthur?”

“I'm not Arthur,” Ichabod stated.

She paused at the edge of a wall of thick fog. “Of course you are. Just as you will always be Dumuzi, you will always be Arthur,” she whispered, holding out her hand. “And the soul never forgets…”

Ichabod reached out and, to his surprise, her hand was solid albeit cool to the touch. His eyes roamed up her arm. He trailed a finger over a wound that stretched from her palm and up to her elbow on the underside of her arm. It was neither bleeding nor healed. It was simply _there_.

He suddenly recalled a moment, whilst on the verge of death in Buenos Aires, of seeing this woman and her comforting him.

“Come with me,” she said softly. “I will show you everything, my king.”

Ichabod looked back from where he had come then back at Morrigan. “I can't. I must get home and warn the Siren…”

Morrigan tilted her head. “If you don’t come now, I cannot promise another chance will arise,” she said softly.

For a moment, Ichabod hesitated. “That is a risk I shall have to take,” he said, taking a step back. “She needs to know she is in danger.”

She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled softly. “Then go to her,” Morrigan whispered. “I will wait as long as I can. Sleepy Hollow is full of places that the veil is thin. Find one and call for me. I can only hope I can reach out at that time.”

Ichabod stared at her a long moment, noting the sadness in her eyes. “I will return to you soon. My duty is first and foremost to the Siren.”

Morrigan smiled. “Of course it is. Never forget that.” She took several steps back, whirling her cloak around her as a mist took her.

Taking a deep breath, Ichabod turned back the way he had come from and return to the group as the first of the pups began to stir. He knelt down to stroke small heads. “I know, children. You're hungry. Rest assured, you shall feast as soon as we get to the manor.”

And with that, they continued on foot toward the highway. Much to his surprise, Joe Corbin and Miss Jenny were waiting. “How…” he muttered.

He met Joe's eyes and for a moment he connected with something in the dark recesses of Joe's mind. Joe shook his head. “I don't know, something just told me to come here.”

Even if Joe didn't know what it was, Ichabod knew. Jenny looked at the pups and cat and waved her hand toward them. “What's this?”

Ichabod grinned. “I made some friends while locked up.”

Jenny nodded toward the truck. “Everybody in.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Ichabod is singing while escaping is the Johnny Cash version of Rusty Cage. Give it a listen if you get the chance!


End file.
